One in a Million
by Spiral Faere
Summary: JetxWave Oneshotsongfic to One in a Million by Miley Cyrus. Wave has just lost her third race in the tournament, meaning that she's out. Will Jet be angry? I'm really bad at summaries! Read even if you don't no the song! R&R but no flames please!


**One in a Million **

_Songfic to One In A Million by Miley Cyrus…yeah I know…I'm not a fan but I thought the song was cute! Read even if you don't know the words but remember it's JetWave so don't read if you don't like that pairing! It's my first JetWave fanfic so go easy on me!Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jet, Wave, Storm or any other Sonic characters...but if I did I'd be one happy girl!

* * *

_

_(JetXWave) _

Wave looked out off the bridge of Splash Canyon. The waterfall roared, as ton after ton of water was sent crashing down the rocks by the millwheel. It was the third race she had lost, meaning that it was home-time for her.

The swallow gazed sadly into the water below her. "I don't believe it…beaten."

She had been so _sure_ of herself, she wasn't going to lose, not this time…but it was all in vain.

Storm had gotten himself knocked out of the tournament during the fourth round. "Big oaf," thought Wave acidly. And as usual, he went on to Jet how _"s-s-sorry" _he was and how _"it wasn't his fault" _and as _usual_ got into the whole "_they all must be using some special, new type of gear"_ thing.

Wave balled her hands into fists, gripping the railing of the bridge hard.

"How dare he insult _my _gear?" Wave's face contorted in fury.

It wasn't fair; she was a great mecha-mechanic. She had knowledge surpassing Miles Prower's and even Dr Eggman! Storm was just trying to pin his lack of basic skill on her!

"_Oh yeah?" _a sly, sneery voice echoed in the back of her head. "_Then why did you lose? Guess your gear's not so perfect after all!" _

Wave scrunched her eyes shut and pulled against the railing again. It was true. She had lost. And now all she could do was fly back to the ship and hope that Jet wouldn't be too annoyed with her.

"Jet…" thought the purple swallow to herself. "With Storm and I gone, he's going to be the only member of Team Babylon left in the tournament…"

Things were definitely _not_ looking up. Still, Jet never really got mad at Wave the same way he got mad at Storm. Sure, he complained about her nagging and occasionally taunted her about losing, but he never really got angry-enough to kick the furniture around when it was just the swallow who had failed. "Jet…"

Wave had always had feelings towards Jet and on a number of occasions _wanted _to tell him about this…but she was always worried that it would just weird out their friendship and make her look like an idiot.

And now it was over…she was out of the tournament for good.

Before she could control herself, Wave's large sparkling eyes filled with tears and started running down her face. She buried her beak in her arms and leaned over the railing…she had let him down…

Suddenly, she heard footsteps creaking on the wooden bridge behind her.

Her heart almost stopped. It was probably Storm or Knuckles wanting to gloat or tease her. She stood up, wiped her eyes with the back of her glove and spun around, trying to look as intimidating as possible, _(despite the fact that she was depressed, cold, confused and pretty sure that her mascara was running halfway down her face.). _"What?!"

She was stunned to see a green hawk standing there who looked as equally surprised as she was.

"Uh…Wave?"

"Oh, Jet! I…um…I…" Surely, it wasn't so late that Jet would come all the way down to Splash Canyon looking for her? There was no-one else around, they had all left. He put his air-board down next to Wave's and walked towards her.

_How did I get here? _

_I turn around and there you were_

_I don't even try to rationalise_

'_Cause somehow I knew… _

Jet stood beside her on the bridge, staring out into the water. "Storm told me about the race…and how it went…"

Wave didn't look at Jet, as her eyes started brimming again. "Yeah and..?"

Jet reached over and gently tugged her face to look at him properly.

A tint of red came to his face. "Yeah _and _I just want you to know that…Wave? Are you alright? What's wrong!?"

Tears began to run down the swallow's face. Jet moved his hand from her face to her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Jet! I can't believe I lost and abandoned you…it was probably all because of my stupid air-board tuning! I'm sorry! Just don't be mad!"

Wave breathed shakily. Jet gaped at her in amazement.

"Abandoned me? How…"

"Storm and I aren't in the tournament anymore, you have to face the finals on your own! I feel so useless!"

Jet smiled, not taking his eyes off her face or his hand off her shoulder.

"Wave…you're not useless! I was just going to say that Storm told me you looked upset after the race and when you didn't come back to the ship…I…I got worried."

Wave couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"You had a chao when Storm got knocked out of the tournament."

"Yeah, because he was using one of _my_ gears and he completely busted it!"

"So, you don't mind being the only one left from our team in the races?"

"Nah! Just means more hedgehog ass for me to kick!"

Wave laughed with him nervously.

"Oh…I feel like such a loser…I thought that you'd be really mad at me and that you lost because of my gear repairing and…"

"Wave! You are a great mecha-mechanic! Don't ever think that you're a loser because you're not. You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful!"

Jet suddenly withdrew his hand sharply, his face turning red.

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean, I knew you were kinda into me, _

_But I figured it's too good to be true…_

Wave felt a sudden warmth rise inside of her. She smiled touching Jet's hand. "Thanks."

He just nodded not looking her in the eye.

Wave almost laughed at the hawk's embarrassment and sudden unsure demeanour . "Wave…I really want to tell you something…there's a reason I came down here looking for you…I…"

Wave's heart thumped underneath her tank-top. She remembered all the times they had spent together, the races they won and lost, their arguments, their apologies…it all seemed to be leading up to this.

_I said: "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?" _

_I can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy…_

She let the words slip out of her mouth without thinking.

"Jet, I love you." There was a silence. "Oh no!" thought Wave. "What if that _wasn't _what he was going to say?" She turned away from him. The water hissed softly in the pools beneath them and for a few minutes, that was the only sound. Wave bit her lower beak and spun around to face Jet. "I…"

She was cut off mid-sentence. He stepped towards her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I love you too."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Wave was a little amazed first but then she leaned in and started to kiss him back, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. They both felt fantastic.

_They say that good things take time, _

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye, _

_I thought the chances to meet somebody like you, _

_Were a million to one, _

_I can't believe it…._

_You're one in a million. _

What seemed like an eternity later, (or what might actually have been just ten minutes), they both stopped to breathe. Wave laid her head on Jet's chest, she could hear his heartbeat. He held her tightly, stroking her back and playing with the knot on her bandana. "Wave," he whispered.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you at first but I'm glad I did."

Wave smiled up at Jet. "Me too."

They stayed like that for another minute or so, neither wanting to budge, until Wave said: "Maybe we should get back to the ship."

Jet laughed, letting her go. "Yeah, I'm starving and knowing Storm, he'll have raided the fridge by now." Wave nodded, picking up her board.

"Let's go."

The two rogues flew off, out of the canyon and back the ship. The wind blew swiftly into their faces, cooling them down. At first, they raced, one over-taking the other and riding each other's turbulence. Then Jet slowed down and started riding beside Wave so that they were side by side. He reached and took her hand, blushing. "Awww!" thought Wave. "Boys are so cute when they blush…"

She suddenly hit a huge amount of turbulence which knocked her way off balance. Jet shouted and gripped her hand tighter. "Wave!"

He reached out, grabbing her torso to steady her. Now it was Wave's turn to blush. "That was a close one!"

"Yeah I know!" Jet shouted over the roar of the turbulence. "I almost lost some treasure!"

_All this time I was looking for love,_

_Trying to make things work_

_That wasn't good enough_

'_Till I thought I'm through_

_Said: "I'm done." _

_And stumbled into the arms of the one….. _

They pulled up to the edge of the ship. Jet jumped off on to the deck first.

He made a very gentleman-ish bow and extended a hand to help Wave off her board. She giggled, accepting, and jumping down beside him.

"I love you, Jet."

"Love you too."

Jet hugged Wave one last time, giving her a quick kiss and picking up his board, started walking back to his study.

"Hey Wave!"

The hawk turned around, a grin on his face. "Storm doesn't need to know about this! Not yet anyway!"

Wave laughed. "Whatever…boss!"

"Yeah so, I'll see you in my study after dinner!"

Wave bent down to pick up her board, eyebrows raised.

"That's an order!" Jet added.

"Aye, aye captain!" she laughed, making her way to the ship's entrance but she just couldn't help but hang back and watch Jet walk away from her, board under his arm and a smile on his face. Maybe things were looking up…..

_You're one in a million….one in a million…_


End file.
